Stories
by Doll Girl
Summary: Continuation of "The Wizard and the Merman". The night following the hunt the Professor thinks back on how much of an impact Gilligan had made to all of them over the years they'd spent on the island and gets an idea. Since his story had helped Gilligan fight and defeat the shark named Kinkaid then maybe the others could create tales to help fight off the nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a continuation of "The Wizard and the Merman". I highly suggest reading that one to get the idea of what the Professor's referring too.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

That evening the Professor wrote the story he had told Gilligan in the hut. At the end he drew a sketch of Gilligan as a merman and couldn't help but be amused at the fact that he had unconsciously given the boy a dolphin tale. 'A dolphin suits him,' Roy thought with a smile. 'They're playful, gentle, and the one thing that are a shark's natural enemy.'

He looked at the sketch in thought. He had spent that entire night in the supply hut holding Gilligan as he slept. His mind had been too full to sleep. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen to him and some nights he could sleep for four hours and function just fine the next day.

He remembered Ramoo coming in and watching them for a long moment.

_Roy glared at the asian man as his grip on the sleeping first mate tightened. "Stay away from him."_

_"Ramoo put boy on bed. Boy more comfortable. Sleep better."_

_The Professor shook his head. "Trust me he can sleep anywhere." He looked at him. "Why are you letting him do this? Gilligan's innocent!"_

_Ramoo frowned. "Boss hunt big game. All boring to him now. Even dangerous game like lion and tiger."_

_"But this isn't some hunt. This is murder! Word gets out…" The Professor's jaw clenched. "He's not going to rescue us at all is he no matter what happens?"_

_Ramoo shook his head. "No."_

_Roy looked at the first mate in his arms. He swallowed. "Kinkaid doesn't know him. He has no idea what Gilligan is capable of."_

_Ramoo looked confused. "Skinny boy? Seems dumb to Ramoo."_

_Roy glared harshly at Ramoo. "Gilligan's not dumb! Not by any means!"_

_"What boy do that help castaways?"_

_His eyes once again turned to the sleeping sailor. His expression softened. "He's beaten headhunters and a Japanese soldier in our defense. He's brave and unselfish when we're in danger." He frowned when he remembered Gilligan breaking his straw in half to save Mr Howell and ride out the storm alone. They hadn't let him of course and it wound up saving all of their lives!_

_Gilligan's boyish features seemed more prevalent as he slept on unaware of the conversation taking place._

_Roy looked back at Ramoo. "I'm not leaving him tonight."_

_Ramoo only nodded before returning to his post._

The Professor looked out the window in thought as he listened to the familiar waves. He thought back to the story he had told Gilligan. In truth he had come up with it at the top of his head while mentally searching for anything that could comfort his friend. He wondered if Gilligan's wild imagination was rubbing off on him.

Roy chuckled. Well it wasn't necessarily a bad thing if it was. He looked at the sketch again before sighing and lighting a lantern. He then got up and exited the hut before going over to the crew's hut where Gilligan and Skipper were sleeping.

Well...had been but Gilligan's nightmares had evidently already started. He lowered the lantern so as not to disturb the two sailors and listened. He smiled gently when he realized the Gilligan was telling the wizard and merman story he'd told the night before the hunt.

"Well Little Buddy I'd say the Professor hit the nail on the head with his description of you."

Roy grinned seeing Gilligan blush in the faint candlelight. "Heh yeah…"

Skipper pulled his first mate to him as they sat in the far corner...much like the two of them had in the supply hut two nights ago. Gilligan couldn't see the captain's expression but he Professor certainly could. The big man had never looked so gentle as he did just then. His eyes were shining with love for the boy in his arms and Roy knew that love was very paternal. Outside that hut the Skipper was the captain and leader but right now this was the side that only Gilligan got to see. This softer side was hidden to protect not only himself but the first mate he held so near and dear.

This softer side that Roy had no doubt Gilligan was the one to bring out of him. He'd done it to Mr Howell too come to think of it. He remembered the rage the millionaire had been in when he'd reentered the cave with the rest of them. He'd gone all the way up to half a million for GIlligan's freedom and he had no problem believing that he'd of gone higher had Kinkaid not stopped him.

When they first landed Mr Howell would never have let that kind of money go. Not for anyone except his wife.

Roy stepped back and sat at the table. He looked at the Howell hut and remembered the week Gilligan had been their son. He had seen their elation and general happiness and Gilligan's misery. He had tried so hard to please them but it was harming his own spirit. In truth he had known, and even hoped, that GIlligan would want to leave. Coming up with that plan and executing it had been extremely fun and Gilligan's performance had been Oscar worthy!

Roy grinned as he thought back on it. Mr Howell had been far more understanding than they had all realized. He remembered the millionaire backing the Skipper out of the crews hut saying that he wanted to adopt him. The old man's eyes had twinkled in merriment that only seemed to be fueled by Gilligan's highly contagious laughter! Mrs Howell had only smiled eyes only on the first mate. He may not be a Howell by name but they still considered him a son.

He chuckled before looking at the girls' hut. Ginger had been flabbergasted about why Gilligan just couldn't be swayed by her sensuous beauty and would knock himself out when she tried to kiss him. When he had helped her with the play they could see her gratitude and when Mrs Howell had confessed what Gilligan had done for her something in her had changed. She became less sarcastic and more warm.

He smirked in amusement as he thought of Mary Ann. That girl had had a crush on Gilligan since day one and they had quickly become fast friends. And why not? They were the two youngest and if he was honest with himself the most hardworking on the island. He knew Skipper had had more fun pretend marrying them than he did remarrying the Howells! He chuckled thinking of how, in a way, were chosen by the island to be the prince and princess. After all they took care of the land and animals. Those two were a fairy tale in and of themselves.

Roy shook his head. Just like in his story Gilligan had touched everyone. He truly was that merman that could change the human world if they'd let him. He looked up at the stars as he thought about the impact Gilligan had on him. At first he had only thought of the first mate as a pest and always in the way. When had that changed?

He looked at the lantern's flame. There had been no particular moment when it had happened but he knew when the realization that Gilligan was more than he perceived hit: the missile. He would never forget when it had flown away. When it had fired up he had grabbed it to try to get Gilligan out but it had ripped out of his hands taking the first mate with it!

It had been then, when they all thought he was gone forever, that he had realized how much he had come to care for the boy. It had been then when, even though they had only been on the island for less than a year, the Professor had realized how important he was to their social microcosm. When Gilligan had returned sopping wet from however long his swim had been Roy had shocked himself when he had been the first one to him.

Roy sighed as he rubbed his forehead. It had taken a day or two for him to get over that. This time however it would take much longer and there was no telling how Gilligan was going to be. He frowned. This would change him. Battle fatigue was nothing to play around with and the Skipper had told them in the cave that if Gilligan lived through this it would be a long hard road back for him.

He would need time and support. Both of which would be readily given for however long it was needed.

Roy returned to his hut and gathered the story together. He then put a paperweight on it to keep it from flying away.

As he lay back down he thought of something. His story helped Gilligan fight. What if the others wrote their own tales? He tried to imagine what they'd write. Ginger's would be something out of the movies and Mary Ann would do a fairy tale as well. The Howells he wasn't sure of but he knew they'd think of something. The Skipper would have something sea and ocean related and maybe even expand on the merman world making himself one.

He was struck with an idea! It was perfect! Keep Gilligan as the merman but the others write their own encounters! Gilligan would enjoy the stories and see what they saw in him. They could then put them all together and present it to him as a gift. Spoken words would be forgotten the next time they yelled at him for some accident or another but to have it written down he would always go back and read it when he felt unloved. They could even use it as a reminder when they take him for granted again.

Roy smiled feeling more at peace. It was time to band together again.

After so many times Gilligan had saved them it was time.

It was time to save him even if it was from himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Skipper let Gilligan sleep in as he quietly joined the others.

"How is he?" Mr Howell asked.

Skipper sighed. "We were up most of the night. He couldn't get to sleep." He smiled at the Professor. "He told me the merman story you told him."

Roy nodded. "Actually I have an idea that just might help Gilligan."

"We're all ears Professor," Mary Ann said looking hopeful.

"The story I told him was about a wizard meeting a merman and how they spend a day in each other's worlds. As you can guess Gilligan was the merman. The wizard represented myself and with it I was able to convey the importance of his survival...even making Kinkaid to be a shark and having the merman defeat him." He smiled a bit. "I have an idea. What if we all wrote a story with Gilligan as the merman and encountering everyone. I already have mine. In it we can essentially tell Gilligan what he's done for us and why we have all grown to care so much for him since we began our island exile. You all can be whoever you want but Gilligan must remain the merman."

Ginger smiled. "That's a wonderful idea!"

"Once finished I'll bind the stories together and we can present it to him for him to keep and read as many times as he likes whenever he feels depressed again and thinks he is unloved and unimportant," the Professor said and was delighted to see all of them agreeing and thinking up their own stories. He smiled. "In mine I essentially told him how I saw him: as a younger brother. All of you make sure you create a page just for the title and leave room for an illustration. I will be more than happy to sketch out a scene."

They nodded before going their separate ways.

The Skipper sneaked into his hut and over to his sea chest before pulling out his Captain's Log book. Feeling sentimental he opened it to the cover and smiled softly at the inscription.

"Skipper,

Every captain needs a logbook to record his adventures!

First Mate Gilligan"

He stood up and looked at the young man still asleep in the hammock as he wondered what kind of story he could write. His own first encounter with his first mate had been when the new recruits had boarded. His first close encounter had been when Gilligan had saved his life. The captain then turned to the picture on the wall of the two of them smiling at the camera. His own smile grew as an idea hit.

Skipper grabbed his fishing pole before going to the lagoon. Once he cast off and set it down beside him Skipper began to write.

"Once upon a time there was a ship's captain that sailed the seven seas with his crew. He was a good captain and knew the seas well. His crew respected and feared him but no one made an offer to befriend him because of his gruff exterior. One day a terrible storm hit and sent the ship tossing and turning. The captain ordered his crew to abandon ship when a candle fell and set the ship of fire. Unfortunately the lifeboat didn't have room so the captain chose to go down with the ship."

Skipper checked his line but there was no bite. He continued.

"The flame hit the powder kegs and the ship blew up. The captain landed hard in the water and began to sink knowing that it was the end of him. All of a sudden he saw a young merman swim up and grab his arm before swimming with all his might to the surface. Once they broke the surface the captain coughed and sputtered as the merman pushed him towards a floating plank of wood. The merman asked the captain if he was alright before he began to tow him to the nearest land saying that he had a friend that he knew could help. At one point the captain looked beneath the water and saw the merman's tailfin had been torn and asked what had happened. The merman had said that when he had swam to save him something sharp from the ship had cut it. He reached into a bag he had and pulled out a broken bottle asking what it was."

The Skipper sat back and looked out to lagoon. His mind went back to the day Gilligan had saved his life. He remembered talking to him when he had come out of surgery. Most of all he remembered the strange connection he had felt with the boy as well as the new surge of protectiveness. Sure he could be a mother hen at times but Gilligan couldn't be left alone for five minutes without getting into some kind of trouble!

A chuckled escaped him and he shook his head. He'd had no time to get drunk and chase women and besides...what kind of example would that have been to Gilligan? In fact every time he even so much as thought about taking a drink that would send him over the edge he thought about Gilligan. The more time he spent with his first mate the more his heart healed from the war and his little buddy became his best medicine.

It was time Gilligan knew.

"The captain felt ashamed as he explained that it was a bottle of whisky. The merman hadn't known what that was and the captain was afraid to tell him. Sensing his unease the merman just shrugged and put it back in his bag before resuming his towing. As they traveled they talked and the captain found that he enjoyed the merman's company. As they neared land the captain was sad because he thought for sure he'd never see his new little buddy again. Once on shore the captain stood up and looked at the merman meeting his eyes. The merman's smile warmed him before he dove under water and swam away. The captain sat on the beach and watched him disappear before he was met by the wizard who knew instantly that he had come in contact with the merman. After recounting his story the wizard told him that the merman was a bit of a guardian of the sea and a dear friend to him. The captain asked if he ever came to shore. The wizard told him that yes, the merman visited every sunset and pointed to a rock that was close to the shore but still within the sea should he need to leave quickly. The captain told him about the tailfin and the wizard was concerned. They went into town to gather a bandage to try to help the merman before returning to shore to wait."

Skipper frowned as he remembered Gilligan's broken foot. His act of bravery had earned him a medal and a medical discharge. He remembered hearing the tail end of a conversation before the phone was slammed shut and he heard crying. One look had told him that something was horribly wrong.

_"Are you alright Sailor?"_

_The eighteen year old kid looked up at him and wiped his eyes. "Yes sir."_

_Grumby frowned in concern as he made his way over to the hospital bed. Just three weeks prior this kid had shoved him out of the way of a fallen depth charge that would have killed him. "What is it Gilligan?"_

_The boy sighed. "It's my Dad. He's not coming to the ceremony."_

_Sympathy welled up in the officer's heart. "Working?"_

_"No he...he just doesn't want to. Said he's had it with me and my accidents. Told me not to come home because I'm too much of a burden."_

_He was speechless for a moment. "Is anyone coming?"_

_"My Mom with my brother and sister. I'm the baby of the family." He smiled a little but the sadness was still there. "I was hoping he'd be proud of me for a change. They sure are."_

_"I am," Jonas said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm proud of you little buddy. You saved my life."_

_The shy smile he received warmed him and it made him look impossibly younger than he already was. It was then that Jonas Grumby made a decision that would impact his life for many years to come._

_He poured out every drop of alcohol he owned and swore sobriety. This boy needed a father figure and it was his most important mission in his life to give him one._

Skipper looked back down at his story before continuing.

"Sure enough when the sun began to set the merman got on the rock and the wizard asked to see his tailfin. With an eyeroll he told them that it wasn't even hurt and the captain had to smile at the merman's annoyance. He did finally move his tail into their line of sight and the wizard looked at it. After a moment they bandaged in a way that wouldn't interfere with his swimming. The merman then pulled out a few items and asked the wizard what they were. The captain watched as the wizard explained what each was for. The fascination and wonder made the merman seem like more of a boy and the captain felt a sense of warmth towards him. The merman then turned to the captain and smiled in a way that melted his formerly cold heart before reaching into his bag and pulling out something saying that he'd found it in the ship's wreckage. It was a compass but not just any compass. The compass had belonged to his father before him. He had feared it lost forever and knew that he could never thank the merman enough for it's return. When the sun hit the water the merman bid them goodbye before returning to the sea. As they watched him go the captain looked at the compass and had to wonder if the needle pointing towards where the merman was heading was mere coincidence, magic, or a sign."

Skipper put down the book when the line started tugging and he pulled in a large bass. Once he got it off the hook he put it in his basket and shut the lid before casting off again. He picked up his book again and thought a moment.

"The next day the captain reunited with his crew and when he told them about the merman they thought he had gone mad. He returned to the beach and met with the wizard. WHen the wizard offered to turn them both into merpeople so they could visit him the captain was more than happy to do it. Once they received their fins they swam through the ocean. Luckily the wizard knew where the merman lived and lead him to a cavern. Inside the captain was amazed at all of the human things the merman had collected. The merman saw them and greeted them before showing them around his humble home. They then left and the merman showed his undersea world."

Skipper smiled as he added the next part. He'd always thought of this animal as Gilligan's spirit animal.

"At one point a family of dolphins swam up and around the merman playing and nuzzling him affectionately. The merman happily joined in the games. The captain and wizard smiled as a baby dolphin went right up to him unafraid and the merman pet him. He looked up and told them that it was alright. He spoke to the dolphins and soon enough they were joined in the playfulness. It made the captain feel young again. When they returned to shore the captain went into town and bought a gift for the merman. That evening he placed a white sailor hat on the merman's head and pushed it back a bit letting his bangs show. He told the merman that if he ever wanted to sail on a ship then he'd hold a very important job on the ship. The merman's excitement made both human's chuckled. The next day the merman was turned human and he got to sail for the first time as the captain's first mate. The crew was surprised at their captain's change in demeaner. He was still gruff of course but he didn't seem so burdened. They quickly realized that it was this new sailor that had done something to change their captain and welcomed him among their crew. When it became night the crew couldn't help but stare as the boy's legs turned into fins. They turned to the captain and only seeing him grin at their surprise. The merman bid them goodbye and thanked them for the adventure before jumping off of the ship and into the sea. The captain looked over and watched as the merman swam away. From then on it wasn't uncommon for the merman to swim alongside of the ship or for them to hoist the merman on board where he would use his magic to change his fins into legs and become the well loved first mate. The captain grew to love the merman as if he were his own son and he promised protection for the rest of his days. The End."

The Skipper put the book away and once he caught enough fish he returned to camp seeing Gilligan awake and eating a small breakfast. "Hey Little Buddy. How are you feeling?"

Gilligan looked at him tiredly. "I'm ok."

Skipper sighed as he went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about chores for awhile. Give yourself time."

The first mate only nodded before getting up and heading towards the jungle. The Skipper watched him go in worry before going to see the Professor. He tore out his story and gave it to him.

The Professor took it and read it. "Somehow I knew you'd have an ocean theme." His expression softened as he read it. "Gilligan really means a lot to you."

"More than he'll ever know. This story just scratches the surface."

"What's it called?"

He thought about it for a moment. "The Captain's Little Buddy."

The Professor nodded before sketching out a picture of Gilligan as the merman sitting on the rock and looking up out at the sea where a ship was sailing. He then added the story with his own in a small box and pushing it under his cot for safe keeping. He stood up and sighed. "How is he?"

"Tired and he barely ate anything." The Skipper said sighing as well. "I'm worried Professor."

"We all are Skipper. I assure you we all are. Just give him time. He'll bounce back but it will take time. Just be there for him."

"I plan to Professor. Believe me. I plan to."


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Howell sat at the table while her husband paced in thought.

"We could be a traveling king and queen," Mrs Howell said.

"No no the captain will more than likely have that theme. No ours needs to be different. What message do we want to convey to Gilligan?"

Lovey sighed as she looked at the blank sheet of paper. "Perhaps we meet him as a human and later find out he's a merman? Or come up upon him at the beach?"

Thurston looked out the door and spotted the boy walking out to the jungle. He got a good look at the first mate's lost and haunted expression. The millionaire frowned worriedly as his mind flashed back to when he had gone to bribe Kinkaid. That same look had been on Gilligan's face when he had been forced to leave him. He and the others were thankful that the Professor had been able to stay with him and watch over him that night. He leaned against the frame in thought.

What DID he want to tell Gilligan? That he had softened the hearts of a lonely rich couple? That he had taught Thurston Howell III that the way you treat people is far more important than working them to the bone to make you richer? That he had reminded him how important his wife was to him? That he had rekindled their want for a child that had been denied them?

That Gilligan had taught him the true meaning of love and what it means to care for someone so much that you were willing to let them return to where they truly belong?

Lovey went over and embraced her husband. "Thurston?"

"Lovey I'm not so sure I can convey how much that boy means to me in one simple story."

His wife smiled gently. "What he means to US Thurston."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Right."

After a moment Lovey returned to the table and Thurston sat on the bed to resume their story planning.

The two thought over their time with him and quite a few instances came to mind that they could draw from.

The couple looked at each other and smiled as they finally realized just what they wanted the first mate to read.

"Once upon a time there was a king and queen who had no children of their own. Their hearts grew cold and greedy and they drifted apart as a married couple while the king worked and the queen had her social obligations. One day they heard the story of a merman and ordered him captured to that they could see the creature. The merman was captured that night and in the morning the king and queen looked in a large tank that was housing the young merman. Though the merman pleaded to be released the two refused wanting to show their prize knowing that people would pay a high price to see a mythical creature. The merman's tears of despair did nothing to soften them. The next day the wizard came begging for the merman's release from his prison and said that he would give him legs so that the merman would not be able to be used for their greed!"

Thurston went over and wrapped his arms around his wife. He watched her elegant handwriting fly over the pages.

"The king agreed but when the merman was turned human they ordered him into a high tower and forced the wizard away. They then went to the tower and told him that they wanted to him as their son. He'd be a prince. The merman agreed only because he felt he had no choice in the matter. The king and queen taught him how to act and dress like a prince. He worked hard to please them and even though they were happy he was miserable. One day the queen found him staring out of a window at the sea. The queen was touched by the tears that trailed down his cheeks and asked him what was wrong. The merman wiped his eyes and said that he was fine but she wasn't fooled. She spoke with her husband about her concerns."

She looked up at him and silently stood up. He sat down and she put her hands on his shoulders as his own precise handwriting took over.

"The king watched through a window as the merman walked through the garden and to a fountain. He watched as the merman took off his shoes and put his feet in the water. A small smile appeared on the merman's face and it was then that the king realized what he was doing. He didn't belong there. He belonged in the ocean wild and free. He thought back over the past several days and for the first time he felt his heart melt. The lad hadn't smiled once. It was then that he made a decision that for once was not out of greed...but out of love. After dinner they took the merman to the beach and met up with the wizard. The queen kissed his cheek and thanked him before returning to the carriage. The king reached up and took off the crown before doing the same to the rest of his clothes. Once the boy was stripped the king apologized for trapping him and thanked him for his hard work. When he met the boy's eyes the look of gratitude was overwhelming and he pulled him close for a long moment before he walked him to the sea and the wizard gave him his tail back. The king watched the merman swim away and for the first time in his life he felt content that he had done the right thing. He was sad to see him go but glad that he now knew he could love someone enough to let them go. He returned to the carriage and rode back to the castle with his wife. From then on the king and queen opened their hearts to their people and became even richer in heart and love than they ever were with money. They decreed that the ocean at the beach was sacred and to never be fished or harmed in any way in order to protect the sweet merman. Every chance they had they would visit the merman and always leave him be in his own home where he belonged. The more time they spent there the more they changed for the better and the kingdom prospered. All because of the merman whom they affectionately called "The Sea Prince.""

Mr Howell put the pen down and let out a breath. "Darling will you take this to the Professor?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek before gathering up the papers and leaving.

Mr Howell stood up and left the hut looking for the first mate. When he found him he asked him if he wanted to golf. Gilligan smiled a little as he followed him. After an hour he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Gilligan do you remember when you were our son?"

He nodded. "I sure do Mr. Howell."

The millionaire smiled. "You may no longer be G. Thurston Howell IV but we never stopped loving you and being proud of you."

Gilligan swallowed as he hugged himself. "Th-thanks Mr Howell…"

The millionaire pulled him close and just held him for a long moment. "You're a treasure Gilligan. You truly are."

The first mate returned the embrace.

Neither said a word. Mr Howell looked up and met the eyes of the Skipper. The captain only smiled and nodded to him before leaving the two alone.

Mr Howell smiled as he cradled the boy who had become a part of his family.

The Professor added the new story and smiled approvingly. "The Sea Prince" was a true testament to how a humble first mate could give a couple that had everything the one thing they wanted.

He also noticed in amusement that the wizard, himself in a way, was present in every story so far as a bit of a translator between the merman and the others. He hoped they didn't think he could translate Gilligan-logic! Sigmund Freud would be thrown in a loony bin if he tried!

He shook his head with a gentle laugh. That boy would make a great scientific study!


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Ann smiled as the Skipper put down the basket after coming from the Professor's hut. "Already finished?"

Skipper chuckled. "Wasn't that hard to come up with something." He smiled at her. "What about you? I can't imagine you having trouble writing a fairy tale."

Mary Ann put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He just grinned. "Aw come on Little Sweetheart! You two have been best friends since we got here!" His eyes twinkled with mirth. "I've always wondered about that."

She scowled and tapped her foot but couldn't hold her ground. She smiled a little. "He's special. I've never met anyone like him before."

Skipper smiled gently. "Mary Ann if I were to be completely honest I'd love to see the two of you get together. He'd be a great husband and a wonderful father someday."

She blushed. "Well...maybe someday."

Skipper nodded in understanding. "Do you need some paper?"

She shook her head. "I'm using the stationary I bought when I went to Hawaii."

He nodded before leaving.

Mary Ann sat down at the communal table and pulled out her notebook. Something caught her eye and she smiled at the butterfly that landed in front of her. Her smile brightened when she got hit with an idea.

"Once upon a time there was a fairy that loved to fly around the beach and over the water looking for her best friend, the merman. She'd use her magic to let him know where she was and he'd appear. The two would play for hours and race each other through the sea. She was amazed at his gracefulness as he jumped over and into the swells tail flicking in merriment. One thing the merman liked to do was flick his tail at her and get her all wet! She'd then use her magic to retaliate and shoot him a tickling spell making the merman laugh. One day the fairy discovered a special fruit that was as sweet as her friend and used it to make a pie."

Mary Ann giggled. She was of course referring to her coconut creme pies! Gilligan practically lived for them! She'd have to make him one today.

"The merman hadn't even hesitated. He devoured it and the fairy knew just how to make him happy! One day the fairy was searching for her friend when a storm him. She sent out her magic but wasn't sure if he could see her. She fell into the water but not a second later she was in his arms and carried to the surface. She looked at his worried face and smiled. He had saved her! The merman looked around for something to push her on but couldn't find anything. Instead he treaded water and put her on the top of his head. He skimmed the top of the water on the way to shore. Once there he pulled out a conch shell and blew into it. Within minutes the wizard arrived and took the fairy from his arms before turning the merman human. They raced to the wizard's home where she was tended to. The merman helped to take care of her and didn't even return to the sea until she was better."

Mary Ann smiled. The last time she had gotten sick Gilligan had been by her side constantly. Ginger had told her that when she had fallen on the stage Gilligan had made a flying leap to her side. She had always liked him. Her best friend. Her sweet and gentle Gilligan.

"When the fairy got better she kissed his cheek and called him her hero. The merman told her not to go out in storms like that because she could get hurt. The seas were rough. She agreed that she wouldn't do it again. The merman waited on her hand and foot until she was better before he returned to the sea."

She stopped then stumped as to what else to write. She wanted to tell GIlligan her crush on him but he'd more than likely run away from her like he used to do to Ginger. She grinned at the memories of him knocking himself out and Ginger's annoyance that had eventually turned to amusement and became a game to her. The actress had told Mary Ann one day that Gilligan wasn't like other men in Hollywood and wished that they could take a lesson from him.

She'd felt a little jealous thinking that Ginger liked him as more than a friend. GInger saw that and reassured her that she had her eyes on the Professor and Gilligan was more of a little pesky little brother that was fun to pick on from time to time because he picked right back!

She thought back to what the Skipper had said. Maybe it was time. She took a deep breath.

"The fairy continued to visit her friend and the more time she spent with him the more she began to fall in love with him. She couldn't tell him though because she was afraid. Afraid that it would ruin her friendship with him. He was the sweetest and most gentle boy she'd ever met. She felt safe with him and knew he cared for her. For now she was happy that she got to spend time with him. Maybe someday she could tell him how she truly felt and hope that it would be given back. The End."

May Ann sighed as she went to the Professor and handed hers to him. She watched as he read it and smiled.

"Well little fairy, I think you might be surprised."

Mary Ann blushed. "You think so Professor?"

"He's shy Mary Ann. I think the two of you should sit down and talk about this. Alone."

The farm girl nodded. "I know. Maybe someday."

The Professor watched her leave before he sat down and drew a sketch of the merman in the water with the fairy above him. "The Fairy's Tale" was definitely one he wanted to see come true!


	5. Chapter 5

Ginger sat in the girl's hut thinking about her story. She remembered what Gilligan had written about her in his diary and smiled thinking how undeserving she had been of it at the time. The frozen heart that Hollywood had given her had begun to melt as Gilligan performed one thoughtful act after another for her to make her feel better. She smiled softly as she reached under her cot and pulled out a carved statue that was painted with yellow paint. On the bottom of it was a clumsy written "Ginger Grant, Best Leading Actress, "Cleopatra".

He had given it to her as a Christmas present on their first Christmas. It meant more to her than any Oscar she could have ever won because this one was carefully handmade. Was it perfect? Far from it. Was it treasured more than any mass produced gold statue that nobody would remember over the years?

Very much.

That first Christmas Gilligan had given gifts to everyone in order to raise their spirits. To the Professor he had made a "Nobel Peace Prize" for his inventions and a "blue ribbon" for Mary Ann's coconut creme pies. He had also made a "Castaway Medal of Honor" out of Koa wood for the Skipper and used the same type of wood for a keepsake box for the Howells with their family crest carved on it (he had studied it on one of their suitcases).

Needless to say they felt bad they hadn't done anything for him. That is until Roy had created a formula for bubble blowing and all of them had enjoyed playing around like children the next day! The game had turned to tag and the tag somehow turned to "Catch Gilligan and tickle him!" The first mate's infectious laughter had echoed through the jungle and filled all of them with a sense of joy that they had all forgotten.

The actress put the statue back in its place before returning to her stationary. She smiled softly as she began to write.

"Once upon a time there was a maiden that had a heart of ice. Her heart had been frozen by a bad wizard and she was cold to everyone she met. One day she went to the beach and was startled to see a merman sitting on a large rock. He looked at her and his eyes seemed to glow with warmth that touched her frozen heart. He smiled and beckoned her over. She approached and sat beside him. He asked her if she was alright and she told him she was. She told him about her frozen heart. He frowned before reaching over and putting his hand on her chest and she felt it begin to thaw. He then offered to take her under the sea and she accepted. He turned her into a mermaid and she followed him."

Ginger looked up in thought. In truth Gilligan HAD melted her heart in a way. He was the first good man she had ever run into. All of the other men she had met wanted one thing and one thing only from her and it was unfortunately what she had to do to get to the top. Once she did she didn't have to resort to using her body to land rolls. When she was shipwrecked Gilligan had confounded and frustrated her. She just couldn't figure him out! That had lead to her sometimes saying things...hurtful things.

Ginger sighed as she shut her eyes. When Gilligan had used the cabinet to vanish and run away she had never felt so terrible in her life! It had been the first time she realized how cruel she could be. She opened her eyes and looked back down at her story.. It was time to raise Gilligan's spirits.

"The maiden followed the merman through the water and she was mesmerized by all of the beautiful reefs and fish that swam and lived in the ocean. She found herself wishing she could stay forever where there seemed to be nothing but peace. He then lead her to a cavern that held his treasures from the human world and showed her around. She smiled as she looked around before spotting a music box. The merman opened it to reveal a man and woman in a dance pose. With a wave of his hand the magic let it work underwater and she watched fascinated. He gave it to her and told her to keep it since she liked it so much. She thanked him and they left to return to shore before sundown."

Give, give, give. The only other one that worked so hard to please was Mary Ann! She grinned as she thought of her "little sister" and the not so subtle hints she gave the first mate that she liked him! Ginger felt her pain. How many times had she TRIED to get the Professor's attention but it was all for nought.

One day she was going to wear him down!

"Once on shore the merman returned her legs and she went home. She returned many more times and each time her heart melted just a little more until it was as warm as the sun. The music box she played every night before she went to sleep. When the maiden would visit the merman she'd tell him stories and watched as he would listen captivated and she quickly grew to love him as if he was her little brother. She hoped that one day she could tell his story to the world and let them know just how wonderful the merman truly was so his warmth could spread to everyone. The End."

She smiled satisfied before getting up and going to the Professor's hut. She decided to call hers: Heart of Warmth.

The Professor smiled as he read it before adding an illustration of her as a mermaid swimming with the merman. He lightly blushed before he got the box out and bound all of the stories together using a needle and twine. On top was a blank page.

"What are we going to call all of these put together?" Ginger asked.

"I've been thinking about it. Hans Christian Anderson wrote "The Little Mermaid" and since this is essentially about a merman and his adventures I call it "The Adventures of the Little Merman"."

She nodded. "Perfect. When are we going to give it to him?"

"At lunch," The Professor said. "That way he'll have all afternoon to read it."

"Alright. See you then," she said leaving.

Roy sat down and and drew Merman Gilligan sitting on the rock looking out at the sea underneath the title before pulling out the pieces of bark he had found and used it as a cover and edge binder. It looked like a real book now and he painted it red like the shirt he wore. He then sighed as he looked up at the plaque Gilligan had made as a Christmas gift on their first Christmas. This "Nobel Peace Prize" had meant so much to him. Still did.

At lunch Mr Howell had brought Gilligan and they all sat down to eat. To their dismay Gilligan again ate very little. Once finished Roy put the book in front of him.

"Gilligan you remember the story I told you? Well we all came up with our own stories. In these stories are what we want you to know. They come from the heart and whenever you feel like things get too bad and you feel like we don't care for you you read it again and again." He put a hand on the first mate's shoulder. "You are the Merman Gilligan. You have touched all of us and are the soul of our little group. You are much stronger than you think you are and if you need anything we are all here for you. We will not judge you. We want to help heal you."

Gilligan swallowed as he hugged the book. "Thank you," he said softly.

Skipper gently put his arm around him. "Why don't you go to the lagoon and enjoy it there."

Gilligan nodded as he left. They watched him go before looked at each other and sharing a concerned look. Would this work? Would they ever be able to get their Gilligan back?

Or would he be lost to them forever?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well this is the end folks. I enjoyed writing this far more than I thought I would. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

If you want to see a picture of Gilligan as a merman here's one drawn by my friend from DeviantArt named CooperGal24: art/The-Merman-Fanfic-Cover-441694104

She's done a few other GI pics for me. Even a Hunterpic.

Gilligan sat on the beach at the lagoon and leaned against a palm tree as his eyes stared over the beautiful lagoon. He sighed as his hand traced the book cover. He was honestly afraid of what the others had written. Was it like their diary entries when they had been mad at him and wrote their own version of the Japanese soldier?

He took a deep breath and opened to the first page. He had to smile a bit at the title page. The first story he read was the familiar Wizard and Merman story the Professor had told him. For some reason that story had come up time and time again during the hunt and it helped him fight.

The second was Ginger's story and that made him smile a little. He'd had no idea she thought that way about him.

May Ann's made him blush almost as red as his trademark shirt! He chuckled thinking that maybe...just maybe it'd be alright to try it out. He had always had a crush on her as well but had always been too shy to say. Maybe, after some time, he'd be able to talk to her about it. Maybe it was time to grow up a little.

The Howell's story brought tears to his eyes. Had he really taught them that? He remembered that week very well and yes he'd been unhappy but had tried not to show it so as not to hurt their feelings. As it turned out he shouldn't have worried. Not only had they understood but Mr Howell had actually deliberately pestered the Skipper just to make the first mate laugh. It had worked and the guilt that he had gotten had vanished. He still spent time with them and Mr Howell had even showed him how to balance a budget and help the Skipper run his business when they got back.

What really got to him was Skipper's story. He swallowed as he read it over and over letting the sentiments sink in. Tears fell freely. Skipper had been an alcoholic like his father? He'd never known! Yeah they'd go to a bar together in Hawaii from time to time but usually they only had one or two beers tops.

He smiled a bit at the dolphin part. Dolphin's were his favorite animal and he had hoped to see one out on the wild someday.

When it got to the part about the hat Gilligan smiled tearfully as he remembered that moment on the docks at the marina…

_After his discharge Gilligan went to the marina where Captain Grumby had told him he would be. it hadn't taken him long to find his friend and the captain showed him around the new boat he owned: the S.S. Minnow._

_Gilligan had admired it and when he turned the captain had a white hat in his hands and a smile. "Sir?"_

_He chuckled as he went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I could use a first mate. What do you say?"_

_Gilligan had been stunned and when the Skipper had placed the hat on his head that stun had turned to pure joy and he threw his arms around him in excitement! "Yes! Oh Skipper thank you!"_

_The warm chuckle he got in return made him make a promise to himself that he would always be there for his Skipper and he would always work hard to please him!_

_It also gave him the strength he needed to tell his father to take a hike and the he'd been replaced! Replaced by Gilligan's hero._

The confession in the story that Skipper had chosen Gilligan over the alcohol hadn't gone unnoticed. Instead of feeling shame for the man's past he felt honored that he had been the one to touch him enough to change so drastically.

Gilligan closed the book and leaned back letting his tears fall and letting the pain go. He was in for a long road but he swore that he would bounce back. He may be a little wiser, a little bit changed but sometimes change was good.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger after all. Nobody knew that better than himself.

He shut his eyes and the sun's heat as well as the sound of the gentle waves soon lured him to sleep.

And as he slept he began to dream…

_The little mermaid smiled as he swam through the ocean surface and jumped over swells and waves with his dolphin friends. At one point a small magical light caught his attention and he swam up seeing the small fairy. She twinkled and sparkled as she told him that his friends were waiting for him on shore. _

_He nodded and made to follow her but was attacked by that same shark that had attacked him and the wizard! He fought it off again but this time did not come out unscathed. He finally was able to swim away but his energy was severely weakened. The current drifted him to the shore where he washed up on the beach battered and bruised. _

_Within seconds he was in strong arms and he felt the familiar sensation of his fins becoming legs. He opened his eyes to see the frightened faces of his human friends._

_"Merman what happened?" the wizard asked worried._

_"Shark," was all he could get out before he passed out in the arms of the captain._

_He had been rushed to the castle where the king and queen gave him a warm bed. The maiden helped the wizard tend to the wounds while the captain kept watch and the fairy floated above them in tearful worry._

_When the merman woke up and saw them he smiled as the captain gently squeezed his shoulder and the wizard finished healing his wounds. The fairy and maiden kissed his cheeks and the king and queen stood nearby relieved._

_It took several days for him to recuperate and when he did he was dressed in a long shirt and pants as they went to the docks where they boarded the captain's ship. The crew was delighted to see him and they all sailed to where they knew his cavern was. The captain dropped anchor and the merman shed the pants and sat on the ship's railing. The wizard gave him back his tail and the merman took off the shirt._

_The merman, the captain, the king and his queen, the maiden, the wizard, and the fairy looked at each other and smiled as the humans watched the merman jump off the side and into the sea where, even though it was very dangerous, he belonged._

Gilligan woke up from his nap and looked at the book in his arms. He looked at the lagoon and suddenly felt an urge to swim. He smiled as he stripped down to his boxers and and dashed to the water. The moment he got in he could swear that his legs became a tail as he swam, dove, and splashed feeling much like the merman in the stories!

For the first time in forever he felt free!

When he got out of the water he used his t-shirt to dry himself off before getting dressed. Gilligan looked at his sailor hat and flipped up the rim the way it had once been before putting it back on his head. He then pushed up his sleeves to his elbows before going to the water and looking in. He looked...more like he used to when they landed. All he needed was a haircut.

He hugged the book and made his way back to camp and sneaked over to the crews hut. He peaked in not seeing the Skipper. He grinned. Good! He went over to the mirror and shaved his face before taking the pair of scissors and giving himself a trim.

He looked...and felt...better already. He put his hat back on and stood up straight before saluting the mirror with a grin.

"First Mate Willy Gilligan reporting for duty!"

Boy were the others in for a surprise!

Gilligan sneaked out and into the jungle. He kept the book with him and reread the stories. feeling love well up in him for his island family.

That evening he returned with the book hiding his face and sat it down on the table but kept his head down. The rim of his hat was back down to conceal his appearance. as he approached the Skipper who was setting the table.

"Skipper…"

The captain looked at him concerned. "Are you alright Little Buddy?"

Gilligan kept his voice meek. "C-can you get the others?"

He nodded as he gently rubbed the first mate's arm before calling out to the others and bringing them out. They gathered nervously behind the Skipper.

"I read all of your stories and...and I got something to say.."

"Of course Gilligan…" the Professor said.

Gilligan reached up and flipped the rim of his hat back up before he looked up grinning and snapped a salute! "First Mate Gilligan reporting for duty!"

Their eyes went wide before they cheered! The Skipper proudly returned the salute. "Welcome back sailor!"

They then cheered as Gilligan embraced the Skipper. "I love you Dad," he whispered into the old sailor's ear. "I swear I'll make you proud."

The Skipper held his little buddy close and smiled as he fought back tears. "I love you too Son and I'm already proud of you."

"By George Gilligan let us get a good look at you!"

Gilligan pulled away and they shared a smile before turning to the Howells.

Mrs Howell smiled and nodded approvingly. "Dear boy you look marvelous! What prompted the change?"

Gilligan smiled as he picked up the book. "I think I read these stories fifty times this afternoon. After the first time I fell asleep and had a dream that we were the characters in these stories. I'll tell it to you during dinner. When I woke up I went for a swim in the lagoon and I was reminded how much I loved the water. I swear I became the merman! I realized that I had forgotten why I had joined the Navy in the first place and lost who I really was at some point during our lives here. When I came out of the water I felt better then I had in an awfully long time. I had given up on myself but not anymore." He smiled at them all. "This is me. Yes I'm a klutz. I admit it but it's mostly because my foot was crushed when I saved Skipper's life while we were in the Navy. It gets weak every now and then. I got a medal for it." He took a deep breath. "I had a lot of trouble in school because my father was an alcoholic and he would take his anger out on me. He didn't even come to my award ceremony because he chose to go to a bar instead."

Mr Howell looked as it he'd been punched and his wife wasn't any better. The girls had hands over their mouths and the Professor stood shocked as he stared at him. Only Skipper wasn't surprised but instead of being angry he was smiling proudly at his first mate.

Gilligan looked at each of them. "My life changed for the better when I joined the Navy and afterwards when I became first mate of the Minnow. My father was replaced." He grinned. You can guess by who!"

They chuckled and smiled.

"I won't lie to you all. The nightmares will still come. It's not over by a long shot for me. Just bare with me for a little while." He looked at Mary Ann and smiled shyly. "Just...give me some time. When I'm ready I'll let you know. I promise."

She blushed and nodded with a smile. "You're worth waiting for."

That got everybody grinning. Gilligan scowled and looked at the Professor. "I don't know what you're grinning about Professor! I'm gonna lock you and Ginger in a cave until you finally admit you like her!"

Roy blushed and glared at the first mate as the others laughed! Ginger sauntered up to him and the Professor glared at Gilligan. "I'm going to use you as a guinea pig!"

Gilligan just grinned. "You'll have to catch me first!"

The Professor smirked as he darted towards the first mate but Gilligan dodged him and made a mad dash around the huts with the Professor hot on his tail while the others laughed and cheered the two on!

At one point Gilligan went around one way and the Professor waited. When Gilligan ran by he tackled him before pinning him to the ground!

The sailor looked up at him and gave him a lopsided grin that immediately melted the teacher's heart. "Thank you...for everything."

Roy smiled and ruffled his hair before letting him up. "You're welcome."

"Now if you hooligans are done playing I suggest we eat before Mary Ann's delicious meal gets cold!" Mr Howell said sternly but he was grinning.

"Oh quite right Thurston! I think both boys need a lesson in manners!" Mrs Howell said with a giggle

The Professor and Gilligan exchanged an "Oh Crap!" look before sitting down like chastised schoolboys.

The Skipper shook his head grinning and the girls giggled as they ate.

That night Gilligan put the book in his knapsack for safe keeping. He smiled when a pair of familiar hands gently grabbed his shoulders and he turned to face the Skipper.

"I'm real proud of you today Little Buddy. I knew that young man that saved my life was still in there somewhere."

Gilligan smiled. "Thanks Skipper. He's been out of commission for far too long."

Skipper chuckled. "I agree. Let's get some sleep."

Gilligan nodded as he got into his hammock. "I could sleep for a week!"

Skipper smirked as his eyes twinkled in the moonlight but Gilligan couldn't see it. "Well be well rested because we get up bright an early at dawn tomorrow!"

"Oh come on!"

Skipper laughed. "Thats an order Sailor!"

Gilligan groaned but smiled. "Aye Aye Skipper!"

The captain chuckled as he settled in his hammock and was soon sawing logs.

Gilligan listened to him for a moment as his own eyes shut. He dreamed he was swimming happily under the sea and had been joined by his human friends.

Gilligan smiled as peace resumed on the small island paradise.

The End


End file.
